


A Little Tweety Told Me

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Basically, Everyone ships them, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: A quick move with his hand has Novelo flying backward, slamming against one of the trees that surrounds them and Keith wastes no time to rush toward the brunet that falls to the floor once he’s let go.Wide blue eyes fall on him instantly the moment his hands land over lean shoulders. Keith swallows, hands tightening the slightest as his true Socius stares back at him in wonder and speaks.“Ryou -”“I choose you, Alejandro.”“Cut!”Keith doesn’t move, not yet.  He waits, waits, waits for the right moment to actually ease his shoulders.“That’s a wrap!”[Or the one where Keith's pining, the character he plays as is pining and everyone on Twitter know what is up.]





	A Little Tweety Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> A special and big thank you to @alexxxthebifangirlll on tumblr for giving me the opportunity to write this amazing story!!! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

The anger Keith feels inside him is like lava, spreading through his veins and making him feel hot despite the cold raindrops falling from above. He’s agitated and furious.

He makes it known.

“And whoever told you I even considered on choosing  _ you _ ?” Keith asks in low voice, arching a perfect eyebrow when both teens before him freeze.

He forces himself to stay still when Novelo’s hand tightens around his friend’s throat. “Are you serious? You would choose  _ him _ , this petty excuse of a warlock? He’s a disgrace for our kind!”

That couldn’t be farther from the truth.

“Let him go, Novelo,” he whispers instead, hand raised in warning. It’s something that comes as instinct by now.

“He was a stable boy not long ago! He’s not worthy of our magic, of our  _ power _ ,” Novelo snarls as he glares hatefully back at him. “You and me; élite warlocks! Nothing would ever come between us but we need to seal the bond. It’s your responsibility as a noble!”

“No, it isn’t,” Keith whispers coldly, eyes narrowed as he steps forward and his voice grows louder. “Understand this, once and for all, that I reject your proposal. I  _ reject  _ being your Socius.”

A quick move with his hand has Novelo flying backward, slamming against one of the trees that surrounds them and Keith wastes no time to rush toward the brunet that falls to the floor once he’s let go.

Wide blue eyes fall on him instantly the moment his hands land over lean shoulders. Keith swallows, hands tightening the slightest as his true Socius stares back at him in wonder and speaks.

“Ryou -”

“I choose you, Alejandro.”

_ “Cut!” _

Keith doesn’t move, not yet.  He waits, waits, waits for the right moment to actually ease his shoulders. 

_ “That’s a wrap!” _

“Oh, thank God!” his co-star shouts as he lets go of him and falls backward on the fake grass of the set. 

_ ‘Thank freaking God, indeed,’ _ Keith can’t help but think, shoulders finally losing their tension as he relaxes and comforts himself that they won’t have to go through the scene yet again.

They have been on it the entire morning, barely catching a coffee from the snack table before he was thrown over by his assigned makeup artist’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes and dropped on a chair.

He didn't even manage to grab a donut. And Thace’s weak attempt of comforting him while applying his foundation was offering him a freaking granola bar.

_ Without  _ chocolate chips.

Keith sighs as he cracks his neck, throwing his shoulders back to ease his built up tension. He can hear faintly as James is helped off the foam mattress somewhere behind him and he hides a smirk when the older teen starts complaining about being thrown around like a sack of potatoes repeatedly.

Yeah, he can relate.

Keith steals a glance back to his co-star, watching as the younger teen continues to lay on the ground, humming to himself as he types away on his phone.

He has been told time and time again that he can’t have phones on the set, especially since the character he acts as lives in the medieval times and can’t be caught with an iPhone sticking out of his pants.

But Lance doesn’t listen, of course.

_ ‘Coran, no!’ _ was his answer every time the director’s assistant would reach for the phone before a shooting.  _ ‘They need me!’ _

And by  _ them _ , Lance meant his seven thousand thirty-six followers on Twitter. And other media.

If there’s something Keith admires Lance for, besides his acting, is his compassion and honest kindness he addresses his fans with. While Keith is distant and closed off, unsure of what to say on situations besides scripted interviews, Lance embraces every opportunity he has to engage a conversation of the sorts with the fans.

It comes naturally to him and it’s endearing, with a light edge of exasperation, to see Lance tweeting near the set just to update the fans on the show’s news.

_ Spoiled _ , is what Keith keeps telling him.  _ They are spoiled by you _ . And Lance, being Lance, would miss the entire point -  _ ‘but I’m not giving any spoilers away.’ _

He’s good at pretending to be innocent. No wonder he’s a well-known actor.

On the other hand, Pidge, another of their co-stars, once told Lance that his army of fans wasn’t that impressive since more than half of those followers were shippers. Lance had just waved her off, saying that she wishes to have a ship for her characters.

Keith wouldn’t care normally. But since his character is the other part of Lance’s own, he has to care.

Which is what gives Keith a gut feeling on what Lance might be tweeting right now, because he’s sticking his tongue out, barely doing anything to cover his grin as he types on his screen. That’s Lance’s face for whenever he’s tweeting.

And tweeting something that includes him.

“Please tell me you aren’t hyping up the fans again,” Keith groans, shooting a glare at the brunet when he shrugs, eyes barely leaving the screen just to send him a wink behind the phone.

“I won't tell you then.”

Keith’s phone vibrates on his back pocket and he flushes when Lance smirks at him knowingly.

So he also has his phone on set, fair enough. But it’s shoved deep down his back pocket! And he has a big ass cloak to cover it if anything!

“When the hell did you even took this?” Keith laughs, failing to be exasperated when he unlocks his phone and opens his newest notification. The photo of him taken from the ground is not even five minutes old and it already has multiple retweets and likes. “You’re so full of shit, Gonzalez.”

“Hey, the fans need to know the real Keith,” Lance says playfully, pushing himself until he’s sitting cross-legged on the ground instead. “Double chin and all.”

“So, have they seen you after a day with no makeup?” Keith teases, shoving his phone into his back pocket once again.

Lance wiggles his eyebrows at him. “Keith, my buddy, my man, please! As if that could ruin me; my Cuban genes work effortlessly on making me beautiful with or without makeup.”

Keith can’t really argue that one.

But he doesn’t let Lance know. “And mine aren’t?”

“Well, no, they  _ are _ ,” Lance agrees way easier than Keith expected  _ \- did he just basically told him he was beautiful back? - _ “but, again, the double chin? It makes you drop ten points.”

There he is.

“Oh no, my reputation, I shall go live the rest of my days with my double chin on the desert,” Keith deadpans, flat line on his lips quickly curving into a grin when Lance pouts at him.

“It’s impossible to mess with you,” Lance groans in defeat, hand raised towards him in a silent plea.

Keith hums as he steps forward, wraps his hand around Lance’s brown one and pulls the brunet up in one single move. “You make my phone turn into a freaking vibrator everytime you post something with me. I’m suffering enough.”

Lance gasps. “Rude, I’m raising  _ your  _ popularity and the show’s!”

“So humble,” Keith teases, rolling his eyes.

“So gay,” is whispered behind him and he doesn’t have time to turn around before Pidge steps out behind him and catches his eyes, a smirk on her face. “Hello, I’m here to expose you.”

Keith blinks in confusion before he notices the phone in her hands and follows her eyes. The contrast his pale skin does against Lance’s is one of the most entrancing things Keith has come to appreciate whenever the event presents itself.

It’s a nice sight, which he can’t hold on to it for long. As always.

Thanks, Pidge.

Keith pulls away hastily, throwing his hand to rub the back of his neck to play it cool and tries to hide the raging blush he can already feel creeping up his cheeks. He fails.

Curse his pale skin from his mother’s side.

“Pidge, can you please not?” Lance hisses exasperated, hiding half of his face behind his now free hand. Keith can’t help but notice that despite his dark skin, the blush on his cheeks is still clear for anyone to see. For Keith to see.

It’s a good view. It makes him wonder.

“Hey, I promised the fans I would provide both Rydro and Laith content before season five dropped,” Pidge says smugly, shrugging her shoulder unapologetically. “Who am I to deny their wishes?”

At the mention of both ship names he tries to avoid daily, Keith knows he has to leave. And he does, raising a hand as a goodbye before he turns and pointy heads towards the snack table.

“Pidge, you scared him away,” he hears Lance mumble sourly and it’s almost enough for Keith to pause and turn back, just for the sake of erasing the frown he hears in Lance’s voice.

But his stomach growls at him for even thinking about it and Keith decides that,  _ yeah, okay, I’m getting snacks. _

“Please tell me there are some donuts left,” Keith says as soon as he’s near the snack table, barely waving back at his best friend when Shiro greets him with a smile.

“Wow, not even a ‘hello, missed you for the last two weeks you’ve been gone’? I’m hurt.” Shiro shakes his head as he shrugs and Keith raises a suspicious eyebrow when the older teen doesn’t pull his only flesh arm behind his back.

“I was the one who picked you up from the airport,” Keith snorts, rolling his eyes before he focuses on searching for some donuts. They can’t be gone by now, he knows Sal restocks the table every hour and a half.

“Maybe but today is my first day back on the studios,” Shiro says back nonchalantly, shrugging awkwardly with his hand still behind his back. The fact that he was missing his arm prosthetic only make Keith more suspicious. “Are you looking for donuts?”

“Yeah,” Keith mumbles as he crosses his arms and glares at the empty-donut table. “I saw Sal putting a fresh batch between takes a few minutes ago. They can’t be gone.”

“Oh, they can,” Shiro says solemnly, looking like he wanted to pat mockingly at Keith’s back but unable to do so. The fact that he only has one arm is no excuse, since he has, well one, to do the job of messing with Keith.

But again, it stays behind his back. 

Everything smells like a trap.

Keith scowls and re-directs his glare at his best friend. “Where are they?”

“‘Where is  _ it _ ’ is the correct question,” Shiro throws back as he pulls one single donut wrapped in a napkin out of his back. Called it. “It was the last one and, since I’m the best friend ever, I saved it for you.”

“That sound suspicious,” Keith says slowly, eyeing his friend from head to toe as he crosses his arms. “This smells fishy.”

“No, it’s actually chocolate, see?” Shiro says, holding the donut up for Keith to see its chocolate-ly cover. “Your faaaavorite.”

“What do you want?” Keith deadpans.

Shiro’s smile widens. “Help me with tonight’s dinner? Adam’s coming to town and I wanna surprise him.”

“Oh my god, Shiro, of course,” Keith agrees without hesitation, snatching the donut from his friend’s hand before smirking mischievously at his friend. “As if I would let you burn our apartment down, geez.”

Shiro stares at him with a flat glare. “That’s mean.”

“Doesn’t make the fact that you suck at cooking any less true,” Keith teases, laughing when Shiro shoves him with his hip.

“Whatever, at least I don’t listen to pining playlist late at night,” Shiro throws back, smirking coyly at the blush that quickly spreads over Keith ’s cheeks. “Yeah, that’s right! You ain’t slick, boy, we share a  _ wall _ .”

“Shut up, Takashi,” Keith hisses, fingers tightening on the donut’s edge as he looks around and he sighs in relief when he sees no one is paying attention to them. “Can you not?”

Shiro rolls his eyes. “Keith, it’s not a secret; the two of you have a fandom based on your relationship.”

“Friendship.”

“ _ Pining _ ,” Shiro corrects, waving him off. “We’re on season six already, weeks away from dropping season five to the public. Rydro is going to be canon before you two at this pace.”

“Rydro was planned before season one was even outlined,” Keith grumbles, scrunching his nose. “Lance and I weren’t.”

“I don’t know, man, the theories from Tumblr sound legit,” Shiro shrugs with a grin. “You can deny all you want, buddy, but the fans know -”

“Keith!”

Shiro shuts his mouth close abruptly at the shout and Keith barely has a second to glare at him in warning before he turns to catch Lance jogging towards them, the familiar script of their show shoved under his armpit.

“Hey, dude, hey,” Lance says between pants, raising one hand as greeting to them both before he’s grinning big. “You gotta help me out with this.”

Keith blinks, sharing a glance with Shiro, who shrugs uselessly, before turning and arching an eyebrow at the brunet. “With what?”

“Director Alfor just gave me the ‘ok’ to try out the thing,” Lance says excited, pulling the script under his armpit to shake it in front of Keith. “You know, the thing! Of doing a scene rehearsal on a live stream for the fans to see.”

“Wouldn’t that be spoilers?” Keith asks in concern. 

Lance shakes his head. “No, no, because it’s just a small scene from a filler episode with no relation to the show’s plot! We can do a Q&A after it!”

Keith groans. “Lance, you know I suck at those,” he complains but still takes the script from the brunet’s hand, being his clear and silent agreement to the entire thing. He’s rewarded by a beaming smile from Lance, so really, he can’t complain much.

“Wait, are there more donuts?” Lance asks suddenly while looking back at the table.

Shiro smiles guiltily. “Ah, actually -”

“You can have mine,” Keith cuts in, raising his untouched donut with a smile. “I already had one.”

Lance glances at the offered donut before locking eyes with Keith. “You did not,” he deadpans knowingly but he smiles kindly nonetheless. “Sharing then?”

Keith’s smile softens. “Deal.”

Both of them ignore Shiro’s over-the-top sigh behind them.

 

 

* * *

 

The thing is, Keith’s career started back when he had been a toddler and his dad signed him up for a diapers commercial for the fun of it.

None of them thought it would set his path in life. 

“Stay still,” Thace mumbles annoyed as he shoots him a glare, brush barely a breath from his skin. “Don’t make me strap you to the chair again, Keith.”

Keith doesn’t know how he managed to survive twenty years in this industry with his dreadful hate for make-up sessions, though.

“Are we almost done?” Keith grumbles under his breath and tries hard not to scrunch his nose when he feels the brush being pressed near his cheekbones.

Thace sighs. “Kid, I love you, but I’m actually jealous that Ulaz gets Lance seventy percent of the time.”

“Aw, Thace, you flatter me,” Lance says from the chair next to Keith, head not moving in the slightest but eyes meeting Keith’s on the mirror in front of them. “See, Keith? Be more like me.”

“Pass,” Keith mumbles, sending a smirk over the mirror when Lance frowns and gets scolded by his make-up artist.

“Alright, you anklebiters, remember you have an interview with Ellen at three, right after your final scene of today,” Coran says behind them, clipboard on his hands as he paces all over the trailer before he puts it down and sends an arched eyebrow at them both through the mirror. “We won’t have to go through the rules, do we?”

“Why’re you looking at me, though? Lance’s the spoilery one,” Keith defends himself, pouting disappearing when Thace pokes him on the cheek reproachingly. “He’s like Tom Holland but worse.”

“Hey,” Lance complains and he whines when Ulax doesn't let him turn around. “That was one time -”

“Four.”

“ - by accident!” Lance shouts, ignoring Ulaz sighing when he manages to escape his hands and turn to face both Coran and Keith. “They know there’s a confession, fine, but they don't know from who!”

“Yes, well, thank heavens for that,” Coran shouts dramatically before adding, “that scene is still a few weeks away from us; be sure to keep it secret, boys.”

“Got it, Coran,” Keith says, smiling up at Thace when the artist finally gives him the ‘ok’ to stand up. “Look at that, all done! Still want Lance?”

Thace crosses his arms over his chest. “When he’s not in the same room as you? Yes, because then he’s actually  _ quiet and still _ .”

“Hey!” Lance shouts, once again ignoring Ulaz’s exasperated sighing next to him and making both men laugh.

It’s stupid but the fact that he can make Lance break from his usual posture during his makeup routine fills his chest with pride.

“Keith, to your scene!”

“Coming, Coran!”

 

 

* * *

 

The thing also is that Keith’s aware of the fandoms. Both of them.

Because there are two of them; one where fans ship his character with Lance’s, which was expected since they are love interests, and another one where he’s shipped with Lance himself.

How do the fans know about his pining when he barely let the camera catch his profile? Keith doesn’t know.

He suspects it has to do with Lance’s video vlogs he has done while giving a tour around the set at the beginning of every season and how he always manages to find Keith every time; let it be with a half-eaten donut on his mouth or practicing his stunts.

Maybe it also has to do with Pidge’s not so sneaky photos and videos she manages to take of them both whenever they have a break between scenes.

But Keith’s discreet! He’s subtle and tight-lipped. And he knows Pidge would never put him in the spot and Lance doesn't even know about his feelings for him!

Keith thinks. He  _ hopes _ .

So, how the hell do the fans  _ know  _ about his feelings?

“It’s in your eyes,” Romelle tells him one day while holding his next scene outfit, “and the way you talk about him.”

Okay then, Keith’s not as subtle as he had hoped.

“I’m doomed, aren’t I?” Keith had mumbled, grunting when his friend had pushed him towards the small curtain to change.

“Yes, you are, now change because I need to see if this fits for your fighting scene before you leave.”

After that, he needs a plan of action; avoiding Lance is a no-go, since that will only hurt him and Lance both. Keith’s stupid but not that stupid. Another alternative is to tone down his pining. How so? Keith doesn't even know since he thought he had already toned it down since season three.

“What if you just, you know, tell him that you like him?” Matt asks him that night when he crashes, uninvited as always, at Keith and Shiro’s apartment and everything turns into a sleepover.

“Not happening, next,” Keith deadpans, waving the suggesting off before nodding at Adam to take the floor.

“Keith, you two are literally together in every scene,” Shiro says to him later that night, flesh hand stroking Adam’s hair as the man slept on his lap while they talked over Matt’s snores from the floor. “What’s your plan? Just pretend that is your character’s feelings instead of your own?”

Why, yes, that’s exactly what Keith’s gonna do.

He has survived years doing so since he came to terms with his feelings for Lance. He’s a professional, he knows how to act and portray what others want to see.

But he also knows it will come a day where the line between pretend and reality will be blurred and Keith won’t know how to go back.

 

 

* * *

 

It’s the first scene of the day which is why Keith’s not even surprised that it takes them the entire morning to get it right.

He blames it entirely on Lance.

“Stop,” Keith hisses through his teeth and Lance, of course, doesn’t listen to him. “Lance, don’t.”

Lance does. He continues to wiggle his eyebrows at Keith, making odd and funny faces and fully taking advantage that the camera is only on Keith.

It’s supposed to be a tender moment, one where their characters had just escaped death’s fingertips once again by tackling each other and rolling down a few times over until Keith stops them and he ends hovering above Lance.

It’s their seventh try on getting the scene right because Lance keeps making him laugh! Keith doesn’t want to roll anymore, okay? He needs to get through this scene.

But Lance doesn’t make it easy.

“Lance,” Keith warns, lips already losing their battle to the grin that is slowly creeping up on him but he needs to be strong. He needs to get this scene right once and for all -

“Boop,” Lance whispers then, pushing himself forward just the slightest to bump his nose against Keith and that’s all it takes.

Keith doesn’t even hear Director Alfor’s ending the scene and telling them to start over because he’s too preoccupied shaking with laughter against Lance’s shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

Keith counts in his mind as he lays on the ground and reminds himself to keep his eyes close. He hears Lance not so far from him, practiced words leaving his lips and they sound so natural it almost makes Keith believe he is performing real magic.

“Ryou!” Lance calls then and it’s also his cue to cough and roll on his back.

“I’m here,” he whispers, voice scratchy and hoarse and he hopes it’s believable he had just been struck by a lightning spell. He doesn't want to go through the exercises Coran made him do to get his voice this way. “I’m okay.”

“Like hell you are,” Lance shouts next, dropping on his knees next to him and Keith bites down his lips to keep his grin at bay when his co-star almost falls forward for miscalculating his steps. It can easily pass as a frown of pain if it makes it to the final wrap. “Stay still.”

Keith does so, even though he’s not supposed to. He’s supposed to fight off the concerns from Lance’s character, reassure him that he’s fine even when it’s clear he isn’t because that’s just how stubborn his character is.

But Keith’s not as stubborn, not when Lance’s lifting his tunic, leaving his stomach exposed and his hands are being pressed against it.

Which is why Keith stays frozen, eyes wide as he takes in the warmth Lance’s hands provide and his mind is screaming something he can’t quite hear or focus on.

Boy, he knew what this scene was about. He knew that it was about Alejandro healing Ryou after they are ambushed by a rogue party of wizards.

But he never knew Lance’s touch on his skin would be so problematic.

“Keith? Keith, dude, your line,” Lance whispers low to him, making sure not to move his lips a lot while his hands still move over his naked skin like it was nothing. Keith might not be breathing.

“Uh,” Keith chokes out dumbly, staring at Lance’s blue eyes and he’s so close, when did he get so close to him? But Lance only frowns back at him, eyebrows furrowed together in concern and confusion.

“Cut!” Keith hears somewhere next to him, muffled and distant as if he was underwater but still clear enough for Lance to move away from him, hands leaving his skin. That’s when Keith’s ears pop and everything rush back in.

“Uh, sorry,” he manages to mumble, raising one hand in surrender before he sits on the ground and sends the director a sheepish smile.

Keith totally blames it on the equipment that is wrapped around his chest when he’s asked what had happened.

 

 

* * *

 

He really is doomed, huh?

Then again, Keith has been wrong before.

 

 

* * *

 

_ ‘Just hold it,’ _ Director Alfor had said earlier before shooting the last scene of the day,  _ ‘just hold each other’s stare for a twenty seconds and it will do.’ _

And it sounded so simple.

But then came Lance’s lips, barely an inch away from his own, slightly parted and breath leaving them as if Keith was their thief.

Keith couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

And it all comes to mere fact, doesn’t it? Keith can act like he has everything under control, he knows to keep his feelings at check.

He can’t help to want more, though. He wants Lance.

But Lance gives nothing away. Keith can’t see the difference between acting and reality, not from Lance.

And so, Keith waits and just stares down at those bright blue eyes that just won’t look away from him. He waits and hopes that the twenty seconds pass slower, if only because he can be selfish and have those eyes on him only.

Too close, they’re too close; enough to count every freckle that no ones dares to cover up, to feel the warm breath that hits his lips while Keith holds his own out of fear of breaking the silence.

Lance gives nothing away, until -

“Kiss me,” Lance whispers, words barely audible for anyone else but him. Breath shuddering, eyes dropping just the slightest and Keith doesn't need to follow them to know where they land.

He knows because of Keith’s own eyes land on Lance’s lips and then he’s diving. 

There’s not a single trace of hesitation from them. It anything, there’s only determination and longing dripping from their mouths as Lance’s hands cups both of his cheeks, pulling closer, closer, until there’s no space left between them.

And Keith holds him tight, arms sneaking under Lance’s cloak to hug him by the waist and keeping him close to him.

Twenty seconds pass, then forty followed by sixty and it is only when Lance pulls away that Keith is reminded he needs air to live.

“Cut!” is screamed somewhere behind him, followed by a “we’re keeping that!”

And yet neither of them move. Lance’s hands stay on his skin while his thumb starts rubbing against Lance’s back aimlessly through his tunic.

It’s not a confession, it’s not a conversation.

“Laith is canon, bitches!”

“Pidge!”

But the smile they share is knowing.

 

 

* * *

 

It takes a few months, some conspiracy theories, and quite a lot of overlooking by the fans on interviews but when the season six drops, it takes less than a day for the internet to blow up.

 

**Clara Sakrete @rydrofan_21**

That moment when your theories for the past two years become a FACT _#rydrocanon #ilive #biggesttoldyouso #rydro #GOA_

 

**Jake Peralta Twin @all-fandomsboy**

At Raydro kiss, BITCH WE BEEN KNEW!! _#impoppingthechampage #rydro #GOA_

 

**Rydro Lives @rydro_lives78**

**@keithofficalkogane** and **@lancegonzalezx** how do you have so MUCH CHEMISTRY¡? _#ineedanswers #thiscannotbeplatonic #omg #rydro #GOA #laith_

 

**Laith United @laith_isalsoreal**

ok, so one otp down...when is Laith’s turn? _#pls #itsthereiknowit #rydro #GOA #laith_

 

**Rep 4 All @laith_isalsoreal**

Tonight we party like fans who got their OTP canon BECAUSE WE ARE _#YASBITCH #guardiansofaltea #THANKYOU #goa #THANKYOUALL_ **@GOAcrew                               @keithofficalkogane @lancegonzalezx**

 **Buzzfeed Fandom News** : _“Ryndro kiss wasn’t scripted lol”_ says Katie ‘Pidge’ Piccini, co-star from Tv Show ‘Guardians of Altea’, _“and Laith’s wasn’t either.”_ Fans lose their ShitTM.

 

**Laith United @laith_isalsoreal**

BITCH WHAT DID I SAY¡? **@KatiePiccinioff** thank you <3   _#rydro #GOA #rydrocanon #laithcanon_

 

“Well at least now we can hold hands in public,” Lance hums, thumb scrolling down his twitter feed and snickers when Keith nuzzle his nose against his temple. “Pppft,  _ Keith _ .”

“It’s not as if we were keeping it as a secret,” Keith reminds slowly, words mouthed against Lance’s hair before dropping a kiss against it.

“Yeah, okay, you’re right,” Lance says smugly, throwing his head back to catch his boyfriend’s eye. “It was kind of fun to keep you all to myself for a while, though.”

“I’m still all yours,” Keith whispers quietly, untangling one of his arms around the brunet’s middle to cup his cheek tenderly. “ _ Funny _ is how two couples turned canon at the same time.”

“That could have happened back in season four if we hadn't been so blind.” Lance rolls his eyes, locking his phone before leaving it on the side and sinking deeper in his boyfriend’s arms as he yawns. “When’s our next scene?”

“In an hour,” Keith whispers, hands going back to hug his boyfriend closer as he leans back on the couch. “Nap, scene, and then fans?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lance mumbles sleepily, head already nested on his boyfriend’s chest.

Keith stares at him for a few seconds, enjoying the way Lance’s breathing turns slow and steady, lips slightly parted and eyebrow smoothed out from any work-related stress.

And for once, it’s a sight no one will get to see but him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
